Miniaturized antennas are effective for utilization in mobile wireless communication applications, particularly for handheld devices such as cell phones and personal digital assistants that may incorporate a radio-frequency communication system. Miniaturized slot antennas have been described and designed. When the size of an antenna size is reduced, its bandwidth is also reduced accordingly. As a result, miniaturized antennas having a size suitable for handheld devices may have a bandwidth that is too narrow to cover the pass band of a communication standard that is desired for the handheld devices to utilize.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.